The present invention relates to bird feeders, specifically to bird feeders designed to prevent squirrels and other unwanted animals from pilfering birdseed from the feeder.
Interest in feeding birds has grown rapidly in last decade from a relatively small number of hobbyists to the mainstream population. In addition, the baby boomer population is increasingly moving into retirement age, finding more free time to enjoy their yards and nearby bird wildlife. Feeding birds is also a valuable educational experience for children by teaching them about the environment around their homes and by nurturing basic respect for the animal world.
Bird feeders typically attract a wide variety of desirable birds. In spite of this fact, bird feeders also attract highly undesirable birds and nuisance animals. Undesirable birds pilfer large amounts of birdseed, take over feeding stations keeping smaller birds away, leave large amounts of bird droppings, flock upon yards, and take over nesting sites. In addition, animals such as gray and red squirrels, chipmunks, and raccoons pilfer large amounts of birdseed, destroy bird feeders, take over nesting sites, and possibly cause undo havoc upon property dwellings. A once enjoyable bird watching experience can quickly become a frustrating circus-like environment. It is not uncommon to see many undesirable birds flock in yards and squirrels and other pesky animals scramble about for the birdseed.
To combat nuisance problems associated with feeding birds, many products on the market incorporate deterrent features. The feeders typically include a guard, closing mechanism, or other deterrent features designed to accommodate desirable birds while preventing unwanted animals. One product sited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,089 by Morganson uses a rotatable cover to close access to the feed tray and additional dislodge the animal. Although the design may be useful in some cases, it incorporates stops which limit the full potential of dislodging the animal. Another example illustrated by Riggi U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,865, closes a roof section upon the feeder tray which prevents access. This solution allows the squirrel or other pest to climb about the feeder and develop alternate means to access the feed. An electrical shock mechanism is used by inventor Collins U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,951. Any heavy animal is electrically shocked while trying to access the seed. This deterrent method might be considered unnecessary and also suggests a need for an electrical wiring solution.
While these and many other products currently on the market promote squirrel deterrent features, they also suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(A) Feeders with tilt mechanisms or partial rotational features are functionally limited in their ability to dislodge unwanted animals. The limited range of movement or rotation angle allows the animal to cling on or climb on top of the feeder causing undo disruption, damage, or alternate means to access the bird seed.
(B) Many squirrel proof feeders are designed using only one deterrent feature such as a counterweight lever, an unsteady perch, a pivoting body section, a sliding guard, etc. Although some methods are effective upon direct contact against the feature, the overall deterrent qualities of the feeder is limited to an isolated location. An animal is therefore free to climb about the feeder and discover alternate means to access the seed.
(C) Other feeders provide some protection against unwanted animals yet they fall short of eliminating larger birds that consume large amounts of birdseed, often preventing more desirable birds from feeding.
(D) Other feeders limit access by intimidating screens. The screens usually prevent unwanted animals, but also discourage desirable birds that are slightly too big or suspicious by nature and unwilling to pass through the screen holes. These birds would otherwise benefit from an open feeding station.
(E) Many selective feeders are limited with respect to the location and method of attachment. The feeder often requires special means of attachment such as a post, and typically does not accommodate hanging from a tree limb, the most cost effective and desirable installation for consumers.
(F) Some feeders use an electrical shock mechanism to prevent animals from climbing or standing on the feeder. The shock type feeders require electrical wires, cords, or batteries that add one-time and ongoing cost and maintenance. It also imposes upon the consumer to create a power supply solution or the need to monitor the batteries useful charge life.